First Love?
by XHanaArishaX
Summary: Team Natsu was going on a mission. Thay had to defeated a very powerful mage. But, what can Lucy do if one of the mage they had to defeated was her first love? And how will Natsu react?
1. Kazuki?

''Lucy, let's get a mission!''

That's what being heard by Lucy that morning. With a grin on that person's face…

_Who else? Natsu of course!_

Lucy smiled sweetly at her partner and answered '' Okay, I'll tell Erza and Gray''. She was about to get up from her seat but a certain pink stop her.

"No need to. I've already told them'' He grinned. "Happy?" Lucy asked. "He wanted to stay here." Natsu said.

"Okay! What's the mission about?'' she asked when she sit down back and carefully grab a glass of milkshake that Mirajane just put when she talk to her partner.

Natsu hand her the mission and Lucy grab it. _It was about defeating a powerful mage…_

Lucy hand him back the mission and ''okay'' was being heard from that blonde mage.

* * *

"So, Kazuki..." A brown-hair guy who was sitting on a chair raised his head when his name being called by a purple-hair woman.

She continued "Now?" She asked.

The guy thinked a few seconds before nodded his head.

* * *

Natsu puke for the hundredth time that day.

"Relax, Natsu. We will get off the train in a minute." Lucy said as she stared at Natsu who had motion sickness.

=OFF THE TRAIN=

"Ah.. I'm glad we are at the ground!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Err... Gray, put on some clothes please?" Lucy said as she blushed.

Gray look down and surprised that he was only in is underwear. "Shit." He cursed as he looked around for his clothes.

Erza asked Natsu " So, where's the client?"

Natsu "How should I" His words being cut off by a man. A **WEIRD **man whose bald. Topless and wearing a pair of pants. His face is like a _monkey_ too.

"So, you guys are Fairy Tail?" He asked. Staring at the 4 mages in front of him.

"Yes we are." Erza answered him while her hands are over her chest.

"Follow me, then" The client said softly but enough for the mages to hear him.

Gray looked at Erza and give her the _WHAT-THE-HELL-?_ look. Erza shrugged. They followed the client until reached a small house. They entered the house.

The man told the mages, "I need your help to defeat a mage.. a very powerful mage. He destroyed our village. As a mayor of the village, I must take responsibility. So, can you help me?"

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza look among themselves before said, "Yes!"

* * *

=HOURS LATER=

Natsu,Lucy, Erza and Gray went in separate way to find the guy.

=NATSU=

"Geez, what a troublesome mission. I shouldn't pick this one at first." He muttered.

Then, he heard a loud noise near him. He quickly go to the place where he heard the noise. He saw a brown-haired guy with a purple-haired woman destroying the village while several villagers ran for their safety.

He smirked "Found them".

=LUCY=

"What the?" She was about to shouted when she saw Natsu lying on the ground. Beside him, Gray and Erza was also like him. They were unconscious.

Then, she heard someone talking. She hide behind a big rock.

"They are tough, don't they?" The purple-haired woman said refer to Natsu Gray and Erza.

"..." The man stayed silent.

"Kazuki?" Lucy said softly but enough to make both of the guy and woman to heard.

The man widened his eyes and covered his mouth.

_no way.. this can't be..._

_"Lucy?"_


	2. What's first love?

**Thanks for the lovely reviews _ ... It is my first fanfic. Please be nice to me...**

* * *

"Uh?" "Gray-sama's awake!" The water-mage shouted making the whole guild focused at Gray.

"Uh.. what happend?" He asked.

A scarlet-haired woman walked to Gray "We lost.." She said sadly.

Gray stare at the ground. The guild went silence until a certain pink shouted **"DAMN IT ! I WILL SERIOUSLY KICK THAT GUY'S ASS!"**

"Calm down, Natsu." The celestial said.

"That wonder me, Lucy.. How do you know his name and why did he seems like surprised when he saw you?" Erza asked. Confused.

"What's your relationship with him?" Gray asked a second later. Th whole guild focused at the celestial while the celestial sigh.

"Actually.. he's Kazuki.. A first-love of mine" Lucy said softly making the whole guild gasp.

* * *

"Kazuki?" The purple-haired woman said to the man.

"What do you want, Mia?" Kazuki asked the woman. Coldly.

"So.. Do you want to tell that girl you were resurrected?" Mia asked with a smirked.

"That girl?" Kazuki asked. Confused.

"Oh, you know.. that blonde-girl.. The one you released her."

"..." Kazuki stayed silence while remembering...

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Kazuki?" Lucy said softly but enough to make both of the guy and woman to heard._

_The man widened his eyes and covered his mouth._

_no way.. this can't be..._

_"Lucy?"_

_They stared into each other eyes for a minute until Kazuki turned around and said," Let's go, Mia.."_

_"Uh.. uh.." Mia nooded in confused about what just happend. Leaving the blonde._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

=THE GUILD=

"First-love?" Natsu asked. "What's that?" Confused.

"Well, technically, first-love is someone that you love for the first time." The titania answered.

"Duh. What's the difference between first-love, second, third and last? It the same!" Natsu shouted.

"Hm.. as I know, a girl's first-love will be someone that the girl will not forget.." Gray answered Natsu.

"That's manly!" Elfman shouted. A second later, Erza said "Yerp, that's right. A girl's first-love will be someone that the girl will not forget. Hear me? **WILL NOT".**

**"**Just like you and Jellal, right?" Gray asked making the titania blushed before she answered "Yes.."

"Woah woah! Wait a minute..! So, that brown dude was your first-love?" Natsu asked Lucy who was sitting in front of him.

"Didn't I already said it?"

"But, why?" Natsu felt like his heart broke.

"Well, maybe because Lu-chan love him?" Levy answered Natsu.

The whole guild know that Natsu _really _like the celestial.

"Why do you love him?" Natsu asked Lucy who was staring at the floor.

"Well, it started years ago.." Lucy started the story...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Lucy was crying over her mother's death until.._

_"Why are you crying?" She heard a voice.. She turned around and saw Kazuki standing there._

_"None of your business!" She shouted._

_"Well, Im sorry. But a pretty girl like you will only ruin your beautiful face if you cry" He smiled staring at the blonde._

_"Let go off me, you stranger!" She shouted._

_"Im trying to cheer you up. A beautiful girl like you will like this."_

_She followed him until they reached a waterfall._

_"Wow!" That's all being let out by her mouth._

_"Like it?"_

_ "Like it? I love it!"_

_"So, if you feel like crying, just come to this place. It will surely cheer you up." Kazuki said. Smiling._

_They spent hours there everyday until.._

_"Kazuki!" Lucy shouted loudly when she was about to fall from the cliff._

_"Lucy!" Kazuki held out his hand and grab Lucy's little hand._

_They switched their position. Lucy was about to reached his hands but she was too late. Kazuki fall from the cliff. Leaving Lucy crying._

_The next day, the news showed about a boy who fall from the cliff. It was Kazuki_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Wait a minute, if he was dead.. why was he there?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shrugged ,"Who knows.."

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Review please!**


	3. Mia

**Thanks for the lovely review..! I appreciate it! .**

**Here's another chapter for "First Love?" I apologize for the late update .**

**And I will said to you _THIS WILL BE A NALU STORY.. DON'T WORRY_**

* * *

"Kazuki, Master want to see both of us in his room" Mia said.

"Now." She added when she noticed the man was ignoring her.

The brown mage stood up from his seat and walked towards the door with Mia following him.

_He didn't even realized that the purple-haired mage had feeling for him since the first time they meet._

Who's that blonde girl? Mia was thinking about it the entire time they were walking and didn't even realized they had reached their master room.

"How long are you going to dreaming, Mia?" Kazuki asked Mia.

"Huh? Uh, uh.. Let's go in." Mia said covering her blush.

***Knock Knock***

"Kazuki.. Mia.. I've been waiting for you two.."

"What do you want?" Kazuki asked the man.

"A mission for both of you." The man smirked. EVIL-SMIRKED.

"What is it about, master?" Mia asked polietly to their master.

"I'm sure both of you will enjoying this mission.."

"What's the mission about?" Kazuki asked his master.

"Catch Lucy Heartfillia"

Kazuki stared at his master with a shock face.

"I..." Kazuki words were being cut by his master.

"Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial-mage in a guild name Fairy Tail. Has a blonde haired and brown eyes. I'm sure that will be no trouble to find her." Their master spoke.

"What's with her,master?" Mia asked her master. Confused.

"Actually, I can sense a very powerful magic inside her. We need to unlock the magic and make her one of us. She will be useful to our BIG project" He smirked not realizing Kazuki was still shocked by his master's word.

"Now, both of you.. Make sure this project work..."

* * *

**=THE GUILD=**

"Erm.. ne, Lu-chan?"(You know who asked)

"Yes, Levy-chan?" Lucy said looked at Levy who was sitting beside her in the guild.

"I was wondering if that guy had ever been in love with you too.." Levy said.

"That guy?" Lucy asked Levy back before Levy gave her the _you-know-who-it-is_ face.

"Oh, you mean, Kazuki?"

"Yes, I guess.."

"Seriously, Levy-chan? I don't think he's been in love with me.." Lucy said blushing.

"Really? But, in the dramas or novels..." Levy's word been cut off by Lucy.

"No, Levy-chan.. I don't think so. The dramas and novels are different from reality.." Lucy said smiling at Levy.

"I think I will go home now.. Remembering the past was making me tired.." Lucy continued her sentences when she noticed Levy was staring at the floor.

* * *

=LUCY'S APARTMENT=

Enter her apartment, she lie down on her bed and remembered Levy's word...

_"I was wondering if that guy had ever been in love with you too.."_

Then, she smile with tears in her eyes..

_Kazuki.. I miss you.._

Not noticing she was slowly falling asleep.

* * *

***Knock Knock***

"Mia?"

"I need to talk to you, Kazuki.." Mia said while standing in front Kazuki.

"Not today, Mia.. I'm busy.." Kazuki said as he walked towards the door.

"That Lucy we must catch was the one you released, right?" That purple-haired mage said making the brown mage stopped walking. He was full of shocked.

"Mia.."

"In fact, that blonde-girl was your first love,, right?" Mia said not looking at him.

_Sigh_.."Mia, I have no idea what are you talking about.." Kazuki said in shocked. He tried to remain his calm voice in that situation.

He then walked through the door and walked to the balcony.

_Sigh..Lucy...I miss you..._

That's the only thing he was thinking the whole time he was at the balcony for hours.

* * *

=MIA=

Just after Kazuki went out, Mia slowly tearing up and stared at the window.

_If only you know how much I love you, Kazuki.._

_When you save me from that monster.. You just how I trained to be as strong as you.. To protect you when you need me.. Sooner or later.._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mia was walking in the park alone in the middle of the night just after she was being resurrected._

_She felt lonely without her friends.._

_Suddenly.._

_"Ouch!"_

_"So.. you are one of the dark guild,huh?The mage asked Mia._

_"Who.. who are you?" Mia asked him back._

_"None of your business,but since you are part of the dark guild... Seems like I must killed you,young lady"_

_Mia was too blank and confused when the mage tried to kill her until she saw the mage smirked at her and trying to kill her._

_"Mia, do you remember what I said about being alone in the middle of the night?"_

_"Huh, Kazuki..?" Mia asked as Kazuki protected her from the mage._

_Kazuki sigh._

_"So.. you were also a part of the dark guild, young man?" The mage smirked while asking Kazuki._

_"Yeah.. And I will said this only once.. Don't mess up with us!" He shouted as he punched the mage with his bare hands._

_"Amazing.. Kazuki didn't even had to use magic to fight this man.."_

_"So, Mia.. Let me repeated.. We're partners.. If you are hurted, I will be the one responsible. So, don't get yourself hurted anymore" Kazuki said not even looking at Mia._

_"Go.. Gomen.." Mia said staring at him before followed him._

_ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"I was too weak that time.." Mia said softly as she looked at the sky.

"I will always love you, Kazuki." She said before exited the room.

* * *

**YEY! One more chapter finished!**

**Aww.. its "Love rectangle" (Is it corrected? Because Love Triangle was for 3 people and since there are 4 people here.. rectangle, right?)**

**Im super sorry for my grammar mistake!**

**So minna.. How was it? Any idea what supposed to be next? Cause Im totally blank right now!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE .**


	4. Zeref

**Minna, this is the 4th chapter~**

**I really hope you enjoy this story, you know?**

**Nevermind that, thank you for the lovely reviews..!**

**Sorry for the late update.. You know.. Schools, Homeworks.. blablabla... making me crazy..**

**Also, I have to practise for a presentation tomorrow..**

**I'm sooo tired!**

**Anyway, this is the 4th chapter of "FIRST LOVE?"**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail.. It belongs to Hiro Mashima... That freakin' genius... -_- If it belong to me, NALU would had existed a long, long time ago.. =D**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

It was _just _a normal day in the guild.

Natsu and Gajeel were fighting, Gray was stripping, Juvia was stalking, Happy was trying to give Charle a fish, Erza was eating strawberry cake, Elfman was talking about MAN this.. MAN that, and Levy was waiting for her _best friend_, Lucy Heartfillia...

**Wait, WHAT? NO LUCY?**

"Where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked nobody in particular.

Mirajane who was listening to her replied, "My..my.. She's late today."

"Yeah, I..." Levy's word was cut off once she saw Lucy standing near the door.

"Lu-chan!" Levy said cheerfully as she waving her hand.

"Oh, Levy-chan..." Lucy said.

"Why are you late, Lu-chan?"

"It was.. nothing.. I just woke up late today.." Lucy answered Levy.

Levy noticed her best friend saddnest but she just keep quiet like it never happend.

* * *

_"Kazuki, thank you for being with me and make me happy.."_

_"Lucy.. Your hand.." Kazuki pointed at Lucy's left hand which was slowly dissappeared._

_"I'm sorry, Kazuki.." She said as her body dissappeared._

_"Lucy!"_

_"Kazuki... Kazu.."_

"Huh?" Kazuki woke up from his sleep.

"A dream... Just a dream..." He say softly before stand up and walked to the window.

_Lucy..._

* * *

=THE GUILD=

Lucy and Levy was happily chatting at the guild about books and bla bla bla..

When suddenly..

"Hm?"

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Levy who noticed slowly approaching Gajeel a.k.a _her crush._

Gajeel stared at her a few seconds before turned to a certain dragon slayer.

"Oi, Salamander.. Do you smell it too?"

"Yea.. Zeref.." Natsu sentences make the whole guild shocked.

_**Thug!**_

All of the mages in the guild shocked because they thought it was Zeref but relief when they saw Master standing near the door.

"What's all this about?" Master asked them.

"Master, it's.." Erza words been cut by Master.

"Shh.. I know"

As soon as Master Makarov said that, a loud noise was being heard.

"He's.. here.." Natsu muttured protecting Lucy behind him.

"I know you all know that I'm here.."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here for a certain person.."

"Who?"

"Lucy Heartfilia" He said as he slowly approaching Lucy making Natsu growled.

"What's our business with Lucy?" Erza said glared at him.

As soon as he face Lucy, he said..

"Lucy Heartfilia.. so, he was right, you have a very powerful magic inside you.." He said. Calm.

_**"What?!"**_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**I'm planning to make a longer longer chapter!**

**But, I'm too tired!**

**Didn't I mention I have to get ready for the presentation tomorrow?**

**Ahh.. Whatever!**

**Sorry for my grammar mistake!**

**English is not my 1st language.. It's the second!**

**Enjoy the cliffhanger.. Hehehe *smirk***

**Review please!**


End file.
